All Wrong Without You
by Boy Ampalaya
Summary: She changed his life for the better and for good. He cares too much for her, and he'll face any danger for her. But will he be able to face his feelings as well..? MXN! HXR! Please read and review, it's my first fan fic.. they're 13 here, by the way..
1. Peace and Quiet

Chii: Ohayo, mina-san! This is my first ever fanfic and boy am I glad to present all of you my lousy work! So sit back, relax, read, enjoy, and review!! Arigato!

**DISCLAIMER: I never did, never do, and will never own Gakuen Alice.**

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 1- Peace and Quiet**

"Hotaruuuu!!!! It's such a lovely day outside!!! Wanna go to Central Town today, Hotaru?" a certain bouncy brunette greeted as she barged into her best friend's lab.

"I never gave you permission to enter my laboratory so for that intrusion you shall pay me 5000 rabbits," the aforementioned inventor replied without the slightest hint of emotion flitting through her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Hotaru, are you just gonna ruin your entire free day inside?" Mikan pouted.

"You've already ruined my day," Hotaru said, amethyst eyes never leaving her new invention.

Mikan diverted her twinkling hazel eyes to the invention also. "Hey, I know! I'll just help you around, Hotaru! I can be your assistant-"

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

"Out of the room, now," Hotaru threatened, still holding the baka gun.

"Hotaru no baka," Mikan muttered, defeated, as she shuffled out of Hotaru's laboratory.

_Maybe I can find someone else to accompany me to Central Town…_ the nullifier thought, humming and skipping.

Unconsciously, her feet led her to a particular Sakura tree in the school grounds. As she neared her destination, her eyes automatically searched for someone.

"Ohayo, Natsume! Want to go to Central Town with me?" Mikan greeted upon locating one of her friends, the fire-caster, Hyuuga Natsume.

His crimson eyes never left the manga he was reading and took no notice that Mikan was there.

"Natsume, can I sit beside you?" the brunette tried again for a reply.

"Hn."

"Hmph. You haven't changed at all since I met you three years ago, Natsume. But anyways, thank you." She was about to sit down beside him when a sudden gust of wind blew her skirt up.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! _her mind screamed.

"And you haven't changed your underwear since I met you, polka," Natsume commented, a smirk forming in his lips.

"NATSUME YOU HENTAI!!! YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERTED FREAK!!!" Mikan yelled, turning to various shades of red.

But the fire-caster had returned his attention to his manga once more. The brunette sat herself beside him grumpily. A few moments passed by them in silence.

Silence.

Silence.

All this silence made Natsume feel worried for Mikan. He knew for a fact that someone such as the motor mouth beside him can never keep quiet even for a span of five seconds. But Natsume, being Natsume, fought the worry that had formed in his chest. But to his utter surprise, the motor mouth he was referring to leaned heavily against him.

"Hey, baka, get off, you're too heavy," he told her. He glanced at the brunette beside him.

_Tsk… the baka fell asleep… _he thought as he closed his manga and shifted gently so as not to wake her up. His scarlet eyes softened as he gazed at the brunette sleeping soundly on his shoulder.

_She can be so angelic when she's asleep, _he found himself thinkingHe lifted a hand and lightly touched her face. His fingers roved through her satiny cheek and tucked a lock of silky stray hair behind her ear.

Seconds passed then turned into minutes as he took in every detail about her, from her beautiful face to her curved figure, wondering how on earth a loudmouth like her can change his life so drastically.

"Mikan," he breathed into her ear, "I really-" when he suddenly stopped, eyes narrowing, body stiffening. He sensed the presence of the person he least wanted to see, especially when he was with Mikan.

"My, my, isn't this such a lovely scene," a voice said from the shadows, confirming that they were not alone.

"Persona," Natsume glared at the black-clad newcomer while easing Mikan gently off his shoulder.

"So, it seems that the Makuoka has captivated the unreachable Kuro Neko," Persona taunted.

"Leave her out of this and get down to business," Natsume said, standing up and facing the teacher, blocking the still sleeping Mikan from view.

"Ah, but you see, Natsume, I can't. This mission depends greatly on the Makuoka's help,"

0000000000000000000

Chii: Whoa, I wrote a chapter! Whopee! Please review, minna-san, and agree with me that my fanfic is awfully boring, or prove me that I'm wrong!! But I really hope you liked the first chapter and I promise there'll be more excitement in the upcoming ones!! Ja ne!


	2. Complex Complications

Chii: Arigato, arigato, arigato gozaimasu to all those who reviewed!!! It feels so good that someone actually read my story!

Conscience: And there she goes getting big-headed…

Chii: Eh?! Who the heck are you and what are you doing in my fanfic?!

Conscience: I'm your worst nightmare.

Chii: MOM?! How'd you get into my story?!

Conscience: Geez, I never thought you were that stupid… sweat drops

Chii: Well, now I don't care whoever you are. And now, as a mere thank you to everyone who reads this idiotic work of mine, LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!!!

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice does not have my name written all over it, so I guess it's not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Complex Complications**

"Leave her out of this and get down to business," Natsume said, standing up and facing the teacher, blocking the still sleeping Mikan from view.

"Ah, but you see, Natsume, I can't. This mission depends greatly on the Makuoka's help,"

_Now what does this bastard mean by that? _worried thoughts ran through Natsume's mind.

"Mmm… N-Natsume, who are you talking-" the Makuoka finally woke up from her slumber and saw, quite clearly, who.

_P-Persona!_

In a flash, she was beside Natsume, keeping hold of his arm as though preventing him from following Persona.

"Do you have another damned mission for him, Persona? Why do you keep dragging him to the darkness he never wanted? He doesn't belong there!" she told the black-clad man in front of her more fiercely than she intended.

"Get yourself out of here, Polka," Natsume muttered from the corner of his mouth.

"But-"

"I'll handle this," he assured her, turning his glare back to the smirking man in front of him.

"Hn." Unimpressed, Persona flicked an envelope to Natsume and declared," Northern Woods. Midnight. Oh, and," looking directly at Mikan, who was glaring at him with clenched fists," that includes you, too, Makuoka,"

Her fists unclenched as she took in what the retreating teacher had just said.

_And what is this? Some kind of punishment? But I just told him not to meddle with Natsume's life! Why do I have to go to the Northern Woods at that time of night, eh? _Confusion wrote itself in her face and mind. Though she was now a part of the Dangerous Abilities class upon the discovery of her second Alice, she had never been sent on a mission before.

Meanwhile, Natsume resumed his position under the Sakura tree and scanned the contents of the envelope. He already knew that those were the details for the mission.

_Hn… it looks like an ordinary mission… getting some Alice Stones from an abandoned warehouse… but why on earth would they need Mikan for? I can do this easily on my own,_ he thought after probing his eyes over the piece of paper.

"Natsume, you wouldn't go to another mission again, won't you?" the brunette inquired timidly, sitting herself beside him.

He sighed but did not reply, still reading the paper contents. His crimson eyes settled upon a note at the last part of the mission's details. The name in print was vaguely familiar to him.

Mikan sighed also. Even after becoming a three-star, the nullifier still can't figure out why Natsume did the missions the academy assigned him, even if it posed danger to his life.

And talking him out of the missions is like enjoying a chat with a brick wall.

"Natsume, do you like being a puppet of this school?" Mikan wondered out loud, hugging her knees to her chest.

_A puppet… I can't let her be another puppet of the academy. I'll do this alone, just like before. I won't let this darned school bring her to the darkness where she doesn't belong to, _the fire wielder decided, eyes directed to the paper but his mind on the girl beside him.

"Natsume, are you even listening to me?" a clearly pissed brunette demanded.

_But I certainly won't convince Persona not to use her, what with an Alice as powerful as hers-_

The bubbly nullifier bopped the unsuspecting boy on the head. That snapped his reverie in half and he gave her the stare that could burn anyone to ashes.

" Whadda hell?! Why d'you do that for, moron?!!" he yelled, taken by surprise, rubbing the spot she had hit.

"You were rude." Mikan replied haughtily.

"So it's rude to think now, eh, baka? Just because you are incapable of thinking doesn't mean that everyone in the world is, too, you know!" he retorted.

"Hmph, I also use my brain, you know!" she shot back.

"Yeah, I guess you use your brain on VERY important matters such as choosing which patterned underwear you'll use. Oh, wait, I forgot, you haven't changed your underwear since we were ten," his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

He sat back and waited for the explosion.

And come it did.

"NATSUME!!! YOU ARE SUCH A-A-A PYROMANIAC!! HENTAI-MINDED FREAK!!"

"Wow, you used your brain for that word, pyromaniac. How many years did you research for it?" he really enjoyed pissing her off. Call it a stress-reliever.

She ignored the comment of his and remarked, "Considering how perverted and rude you are, it makes me think that you still need your mother to stamp some manners into you!"

Those words jammed Natsume's brain with the note on the paper he was holding.

_NOTE: THE ALICE STONES ARE GIVEN HEAVY PROTECTION BY AZUMI YUKA, WHO POSSESSES THE STEALING ALICE, AND IS A HUGE ASSET TO THE AAO. ERADICATE._

_Azumi Yuka… _the name rang in the Kuro Neko's head. Years back, he'd heard it…

An Anti-Alice Organization infiltration…

A case of Alice disappearance among the students…

The suspects wielded multiple Alices…

Teachers discussing the phenomenon…

What had Jin-jin said? _That Sakura Mikan is the daughter of two traitors to this school…_

_Azumi Yuka._

_Mikan's mother…_

* * *

Chii: Well, I know the story's quite stupid, so gomenasai!! I just want to give more thrill to the fanfic, but I reeeeally hope you enjoyed it! Please review and feel free to drop some criticisms, it's great with me, it's for the my and the story's own good, anyway… ARIGATO!!!!


	3. This Side of You

Chii: Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai for such a late update!

I've been so busy these past few days that I didn't even have time to open the computer!

Conscience: And, frankly, she was afraid you'd all mutilate her if you read this chapter because it is so boring.

Plus, my counterpart is very lazy and is abnormally slower than a hundred-kilo snail.

Chii: For being a stranger in my opening remarks, you sure are a meanie.

Anyway, I present you Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: Read my name, will ya? It's not Higuchi Tachibana, so I obviously don't own Gakuen Alice!**

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 3- This Side of You**

_NOTE: THE ALICE STONES ARE GIVEN HEAVY PROTECTION BY AZUMI YUKA, WHO POSSESSES THE ABILITY THEFT AND NULLIFICATION ALICE, AND IS A HUGE ASSET TO THE AAO. ERADICATE._

_Azumi Yuka… _the name rang in the Kuro Neko's head.

_Mikan's mother…_

The sun was about to set, yet it cast rays that hinted summer's arrival. It sent sunlight through the leaves of a particular Sakura tree where two certain teenagers are to be found.

The same sun was to be seen outside the window of the raven-haired inventor's laboratory. The sun's mere position indicated to her that it was time for a hearty snack of crab meat.

As Imai Hotaru strode to the door, some things caught her attention.

_Tsk… that baka left her I.D. and room keys here… She never learns, that Mikan…_

She picked up the possessions of the baka she pertains to as best friend and placed herself on her duck scooter.

_I gotta find that baka and return her stuff. She probably won't even remember she lost some of her things…_

As her amethyst eyes searched the building and found no one, she concluded that Mikan was in Central Town, as what that dunce was trying to get the one and only Ice Queen to do earlier.

She zoomed through Central Town, scanning the place for a certain brunette when a shout nearly caused her to crash down.

"OI! IMAI!!"

The aforementioned glanced down to the source of the voice and spotted Nogi Ruka, the fire caster's best friend and owner of the Animal Pheromone Alice.

She leveled her scooter with the blonde and gazed unwaveringly.

"Have you seen Mikan?" Ruka and Hotaru both looked away from each other upon realizing that they had spoken at the same time.

"Uh, I was going to meet Mikan here," the Animal Pheromone explained with a slight blush.

For an unknown reason to her, the Ice Queen's usually emotionless heart felt a slight pang at these words.

"We were supposed to buy some supplies, but she's late and I'm kinda worried," his blue eyes met her amethyst ones.

_Typical Mikan… _Hotaru thought with a shadow of a smirk.

"And I haven't seen Natsume the whole day, too. I wonder if they're together?" Ruka continued.

"Hop in," the inventor suddenly ordered.

"What?!" the animal lover squawked, positively shocked at her offer. She's the century's greatest blackmailer, after all.

And he is the millennium's greatest victim of Imai Hotaru.

"We're going to look for the baka," Hotaru elaborated, growing impatient.

"O-okay," Ruka reluctantly flung himself behind the Ice Queen. He somehow knows how she gets when someone missing for a whole day is her friend.

"Aren't there any seatbelts in here? I'm going to fall off once you drive," he complained.

Without a sheer hint of a reply, Hotaru started her duck scooter and shot up in the air.

And he had no choice but to grab the only thing he could hold on to.

The certified blackmailer's waist.

She didn't seem to mind, or perhaps was too busy to mind what or how her passenger was doing, since she was preoccupied searching for her best friend.

A blush had crept into his cheeks, but he had no choice but to hold on, otherwise it's a fifty-feet dive to Death.

The duo mounted on the flying scooter zipped and zoomed throughout the sky, supposedly looking for a certain brunette. But the blue eyes of the blond boy behind the blackmailer weren't looking around for someone. His pair of eyes was glued to the girl in front of him, arms still around her.

Although Hotaru tried to tuck her worry inside herself, an evident sliver of her emotions showed on her face. This was a proof that Imai Hotaru was still human.

And that was the fact that Nogi Ruka was starting to notice and admire.

00000000000000000000

Chii: Gomenasai!! I just can't help but add some Ruka and Hotaru in my story!

And besides, it would get extremely boring if I continue about Mikan and Natsume. It would seem like they are the only people in my story.

But please be totally honest with me and tell me how this story is going! I promise I'll try to improve! And I'll update sooner!

See you in the next chapters! Ja!


	4. The Darkness of the Unknown

Chii: Gomenasai for the stupid past chapter, minna-san!

Conscience: Get used to her wild stupidity, everyone.

Chii: But I couldn't help but add some Hotaru and Ruka bits! And besides, it's my story, not yours, Conscience!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Period.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the SDS, the Society for the Dunce and Stupid, especially Cami-chan, who thought up the idea for this story.**

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 4- The Darkness and the Unknown**

The setting sun painted streaks of red and orange across the infinite sky, turning two someones, who were flying through the heavens looking for particular people, into silhouettes.

And those particular people were under a Sakura tree. The sun cast long shadows upon the adolescents, a serious atmosphere surrounding the two.

"Mikan, whatever you do, don't follow me at midnight," Hyuuga Natsume warned the brunette in front of him.

"B-but, Natsume, you just get hurt all the time after every mission!" Mikan protested, concern stamped clearly across her face.

All the worry she possessed seemed to eat her every time she sees the Kuro Neko after his missions. All the pain he feels and hides is often radiated inside her. But no matter how much she wants to save him, he just doesn't care.

And all these emotions welled up in her eyes as tears.

"Polka dots, just be a good girl and do what I say," his crimson eyes gleamed much like the sun against the darkness.

"Na-Natsume…" was the lone word she could utter while tears slowly made a continuous track on her face.

He switched his gaze away from the crying girl, guilty of the result of his coldness. But how else could he protect her?

"Mikan,"

She tried to prevent the flow of her tears at the mention of her name.

"Just- just go." He whispered, voice breaking, his bangs covering his eyes.

The face of the Makuoka changed upon these words. She dried her eyes and got up haughtily.

"You are not the boss of me, you MORON!!" she suddenly yelled, kicking the seated boy in the shins.

But he did not budge.

She turned on her heel and headed for the school buildings for dinner.

_Natsume no baka! He always hurts himself at those stupid missions, why can't he just refuse stinking Persona? Hey, why the heck am I so concerned over that perverted baka?!_

Angry musings flitted through the mind of the Nullifier as her feet carried her to the direction of the dormitories, successfully not glancing back at Natsume.

But the raven-haired boy left under the trees gazed at the retreating brunette unwaveringly, attractive face blank of any emotion, although he was silently scolding himself for the lousy work he had done to protect her smile… her laugh… her life.

Mikan headed directly to her three-star room, with the intention of freshening herself up, only to discover that she has lost her keys.

_Geez… where on earth would I have left them? _

Trying Hotaru's tried-and-tested style of locating her lost possessions, she turned around and retraced her steps.

_Oh… they're not anywhere here… maybe I left it in the Sakura tree…_

Holding this opinion inside, she rushed to the trees, not minding the grumbling protests of her stomach, not giving attention to the gathering darkness, not noting the posing dangers that might await her in this time of night.

Natsume, meanwhile, wandered around to anywhere other than the Sakura trees, whiling away time until midnight.

The two roamed through the gathering darkness, far yet near, waiting for midnight to tick nearer and nearer.

Her destination cannot be seen now, so Mikan contented on walking aimlessly, no reason in mind. Belatedly her mind ambled back to the fire-caster, whom she thought was now on the verge of another life-provoking situation.

In the depths of the darkness, heard somehow by two teenagers strolling absently in the moonless grounds, the clock chimed twelve.

_Hmm… if he could just use his Alice now to warm me up and light my way back to the dorms… _thought the freezing brunette, still walking to her unknown destination.

The aforementioned, however, perched himself on a tree branch, then with sudden agility, jumped from one tree to another until he finally reached a certain spot in the Northern Forest.

In the meantime, Mikan also distinguished the spot that she had been treading for, for all these hours.

"Kuro Neko," the silky voice of Persona was easily heard through the dead hush in the woods.

Natsume glared at the masked teacher from beneath his own mask.

"Where is the Makuoka?" the black-clad being inquired.

His inquiry was met with cold silence from the Kuro Neko.

"Hn, she shall receive the rightful punishment for this offensiveness," Persona muttered, his hands flexing threateningly.

The Mark of Death.

Persona's Alice.

Natsume flinched at the mere idea of Mikan suffering Persona's wrath, although he knew that she could, in fact, Nullify it. _But of course, you never know if she has enough brain to know when she has to use it._

"I forced her not to come," Natsume said, trying to appear careless of what he did.

Persona visibly smirked for a few flitting seconds but returned to his natural coldness as he continued.

"No matter. Our mission tonight is cancelled. Sad to say, the higher-ups have notified me that we were wrongly informed of the AAO's current location. You may now go."

Natsume heeded and immediately jumped to the nearest branch. He ventured through the pitch black surroundings, dark as shadow, quiet as darkness, agile as a cat. He flew through the night with instinct as his only guide.

All were serene until something sliced the stillness like breaking glass.

A sound that made Natsume's heartbeat stop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

_Mikan._

0000000000000000000

Chii: Well, I guess this is the chapter where all the fun starts! Stay tuned! Arigato! Ja ne!


	5. Far Yet Near

Chii: Konnichiwa, minna-san

Chii: Konnichiwa, minna-san!

A heartfelt arigato to all those who read and reviewed!

And gomenasai!

I'm really and truthfully and honestly sorry for such a late update!

Well, I had to review for our exams… And I hope I will pass… But let the fun begin!!

**Disclaimer: I own Gakuen Alice. Not.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the SDS, the Socially Disconnected Sophomores, especially Cami-chan, who thought up the idea for this story.**

**000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5- Far yet Near**

Mikan woke up, panting heavily as though she had run for miles.

She closed her chocolate eyes and strained to recall what has gotten herself into.

Her eyes fluttered open as the memories flooded back in lightning speed.

_She was wandering around in the dark when her eyes alighted on the Sakura tree. She ran happily to it when she suddenly sensed a presence._

"_Good evening, Sakura Mikan."_

_She turned and was welcomed by the unwelcome sight of the infamous Anti-Alice Mouri Reo._

_Upon instinct, she activated her Nullification Alice and faced the Voice Pheromone._

"_So you learned a lot, Makuoka. Do you want to test your prowess on my Alice?" Reo drawled, in manner of a lazy chat._

_Mikan noticed that his hand flew up to his ear._

_He slowly removed the controlling device and opened his mouth._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"_

_As dense as she was, Mikan tried to drown out his voice with a scream, temporarily forgetting that she possessed both Nullification and Ability Theft Alice._

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Her voice suddenly flailed but luckily enough, she had activated her Nullification._

"_We came all the way here for you, Makuoka, and this is your welcome? Did the Kuro Neko teach you manners?"_

"_Why the heck are you here?! You won't get Natsume again! You'll have to go through me!" Mikan yelled as she found her voice._

"_Oh my, how courageous of you, Sakura Mikan. Protecting your little boyfriend? But I think you'll be highly disappointed. We have come here for you."_

"_Wha-?" his last words left her speechless. Her firm grip on her Alice loosened._

_Unfortunately, Reo sensed this and took advantage of our poor little brunette._

"_Say good night, little Makuoka."_

_And at once, everything went black._

"Reo." Mikan muttered as she became aware that she was tied up.

She cast her eyes around, taking in the dark environment. It seems like she was once again in the warehouse by the sea. The very same place where she and Permy, um, Shouda Sumire had followed Natsume.

_Natsume…_

_Oh, he's probably in his mission now, shortening his life for some reasons no one can ever understand, _the brunette thought bitterly as she struggled to free herself from the ropes that bound her, but no luck.

"Awake now, little Makuoka?" an all too dangerous voice called out from behind her.

At once Mikan tried to activate her Alice, but she found out she couldn't.

Reo laughed sneeringly at her attempt.

"Have you forgotten, little Makuoka, that we have an Alice barrier? Your memory is quite pitiful then,"

He was now in front of her, looking into her scared brown eyes. She seemed to have lost her voice due to nerves.

"Do you want to join us, Sakura Mikan? With an Alice as powerful as yours, we can finally destroy the Academy. Don't you think so?"

He took her chin in his hand. Then Mikan bit him hard.

"I WILL NEVER EVER JOIN A BUNCH OF DESTRUCTIVE IDIOTS LIKE YOU!!" shouted Mikan as loud as she could.

"Why you-!"

He took out a gun and pointed it directly to her heart.

"Sakura Mikan. You are such a hindrance to our plans. And since you have declined our generous offer, we have no use for you,"

Suddenly fire lit his hand, causing him to drop his gun and scream in horror.

And out of the shadows, the dreaded Kuro Neko emerged, crimson eyes gleaming as though filled with fire, walking steadily towards the Voice Pheromone with a ball of fire sitting at the palm of his hand.

"But- the barrier-" Reo stuttered as he located his fallen colleagues.

Apparently he had been too preoccupied to see that a silent battle had started and ended behind him.

And the victor was none other than Hyuuga Natsume.

Still, Reo grinned at the newcomer, as if welcoming him to a party.

"Well, well, Kuro Neko, care to join us? See, I was having quite a friendly chat with Makuoka here," he said, gazing at the fire caster while removing his earpiece.

Mikan noticed this and immediately Nullified his Alice.

Natsume stayed silent as he started another waging war.

Though he shot fire ball after fire ball, Reo dodged each of his attempts.

Then he picked up the gun.

Both opponents stood still, sizing each other up, when the notorious Voice Pheromone raised his gun and pointed it to Natsume, preparing to shoot him with the bullet that earlier was for Mikan.

"NO!"

Mikan flung herself at Reo, who was still beside her, and tried to wrestle the gun out of his hands with two hands literally tied behind her back.

Natsume, however, watched, waiting for a chance to burn Reo squarely, but the two were so much in a squabble to determine who is who.

Pain was starting to creep into his body, probably from overusing his Alice, but he took no notice. All for Mikan's safety.

"AAAAAH!"

Abruptly, the Reo-Mikan wrestling match stopped. He held her by her brown hair and directed the gun to her face.

"Move one more bit, Kuro Neko, and I'll make sure this insolent girl is dead meat."

"Don't pull her into this, Reo," Natsume replied.

"Oh, but she was the one who pulled herself into this mess," Reo smiled slyly.

Small fires lit the ropes that bound her. She glanced at Natsume but he was glaring at Reo.

Her hands and feet were freed, but she was petrified at what Reo or Natsume would do.

But Natsume stole a quick glance at her and gave a small and nearly unseen nod.

As quick as a flash, he set ablaze Reo's hand and Mikan aimed a kick at their enemy.

Then a loud gunshot was heard.

**00000000000000000000**

Chii: Well, that's a chapter! Finally!

But wait! A question for all reviewers! WHAT THE HELL IS **OOC**!? I've read it so many times here in FanFiction but I still can't figure it out!! Is my story OOC?!

Still, stay tuned!

Ja ne!


	6. Through a New Light

Chii: Ohayo, everyone!!! Sorry for such the long wait!

Our Internet connection wasn't functioning quite well…

Um, actually, it wasn't functioning at all…

But it finally worked, after weeks and weeks and weeks of waiting!

Well, anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chappie!

And since our summer vacation is drawing near, I'll be able to update faster!!

And thanks a whole bunch to those who reviewed! I'm glad you told me what that darn OOC meant. THANKS A LOT!

**Disclaimer: The world that revolves on its genuine axis is proclaimed an ominous omen by scientists and researchers alike that I shall by no means possess an ingenious creation of a more renowned individual, explicitly Gakuen Alice.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the SDS, the Socially Discriminated Students, especially Cami-chan, who thought up the idea for this story.**

**ALL HAIL THE INTERNET!!! ALL HAIL THE INTERNET!!! ALL HAIL THE INTERNET!!! ALL HAIL THE INTERNET!!!**

**Chapter 6- Through a New Light**

Her hands and feet were freed, but she was petrified at what Reo or Natsume would do.

But Natsume stole a quick glance at her and gave a small and nearly unseen nod.

As quick as a flash, he set ablaze Reo's hand and Mikan aimed a kick at their enemy.

Then a loud gunshot was heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

"MIKAN!!"

Confusion ran around them while dusts of perplexity walked in their presence.

"MIKAN!" Natsume roared once more into the unclear environment.

"Mikan! Where the hell are you, baka?!" He coughed and tried to see through the clouds of dust that hung in the air.

"N-Na-Natsume…" A small voice piped up.

The dust finally cleared. He could see her. She seemed to be covered in debris.

Natsume ran over to her and pulled her up.

She had tears in her beautiful brown eyes as she looked up at him.

"What is it? What are you crying about, Polka dots?" His voice came out worried, concerned, and very much unlike his cold nature.

"I-I'm fine," Mikan forced a smile so far from her bright and sunny one.

He gazed at her with warm crimson eyes.

"How 'bout you? Are you hurt? Reo-"

Her statement was cut off as he pulled her close and held her in his arms.

She gasped.

Natsume told her in his trademark teasing voice, "You're not fine. You're trembling and you've got blood all over you,"

She felt so secure, so safe, in his warm embrace.

She took a steadying breath and blurted out, "Natsume, Reo killed himself… and I can't save him…"

Mikan held on tight to him, tears pouring down her flawless and angelic face.

If she hadn't sounded so serious, Natsume would've taunted her for trying to save a well-sought for criminal.

Seemingly reading his thoughts, the Nullifier continued to sob as though she had lost a friend.

Or maybe as if Hotaru had hit her with the Baka Cannon Version 6.0.

"Natsume, I know he's with the AAO, but if he were even given the chance, I know he's a nice person deep inside!" she cried harder into his chest, clinging to him for comfort.

Being a man of fewer words, he made his actions speak for him.

He stood there with the depressed brunette in his arms and called her name softly and comfortingly.

"Mikan,"

She raised her tear-stained face to meet his crimson orbs at the sound of her name.

He raised one hand to her face and wiped the lingering teardrops in her shimmering hazel eyes.

The sun was rising now. The warehouse was glowing in pale, dancing sunlight.

"Each one of us learns how far our limitations are. Reo chose this point as his end. It's his life he lived, it's his life he ended, and there's nothing you can do. Understand that, baka?"

Mikan flashed him her shining smile.

The only smile that brought warmth to his cold heart.

The innocent smile that led him unknowingly to the light.

The single smile that saved him from the darkness which was silently devouring him.

Her smile…

"Thank you, Natsume,"

He unknowingly returned her smile.

And to think it was only her that could make him smile again.

"C'mon. Let's head back. We still have classes, Polka," he returned to his usual self.

"OH MY GOSH MY ROOM KEYS! AND MY I.D.! AND WE HAVE JIN-JIN TODAY!"

Amused at her sudden outburst, he scooped her up and ran at full speed towards the academy.

Mikan blinked. She felt heat rush up to her face as she glanced at her partner.

She smiled to herself then reached up and pinched his cheek.

"Ouch! What the hell, Polka-dots?!"

She just smiled serenely at the agitated teen.

"Thank you, Natsume."

All was silent until they reached the school grounds.

Natsume let Mikan sleep in his arms throughout their escape.

He laid her gently on the soft grass by the Sakura tree.

All was peaceful.

Until…

"Kuro Neko…"

_Here we go again…_

**ALL HAIL THE INTERNET!!! ALL HAIL THE INTERNET!!! ALL HAIL THE INTERNET!!! ALL HAIL THE INTERNET!!!**

Chii: Hehehe there goes someone again interrupting Natsume and Mikan's moment.

I'm getting really blocked these days so I'm very open to suggestions!

And please review! Arigato!

Till next chappie! Ja!


	7. Revelations and Realizations

Chii: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm really sorry for the ultimately late update!

I've been so busy this summer that I completely neglected this story! I'm really sorry!

And thanks to all those who had reviewed, is reviewing, and will review!!

And also those who actually enjoyed reading my crappy creation!

Arigato to the nth power!!!

Conscience: Jeez, I beg you… Spare us from your nonsense…

Chii: CONSCIENCE! YOU'RE BACK!

Conscience: Back? What back? I have no back. I don't even have a body. I only consist of letters and punctuation marks. I am a mere metaphor representing your inner conflicts and negativity. Mind continuing with the story?

Chii: You're such a smart-ass…

Conscience: I'm only as smart-ass as you can be, and that goes to show the depth of your personality. smirks

Chii: Why you little--!

**Disclaimer: No matter how I wish, Gakuen Alice can never be mine.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the SDS, the Society of Degraded Students, especially Cami-chan, who thought up the idea for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Revelations and Realizations**

Natsume let Mikan sleep in his arms throughout their escape.

He laid her gently on the soft grass by the Sakura tree's shade.

All was peaceful.

Until…

"Kuro Neko…"

_Here we go again…_

He recognized the voice, but suspicion arose in him because he had not sensed his mentor's presence, which he normally would have.

"What now, Persona?" the raven-haired teen growled without looking at the source of the call.

All that answered him was the sound of muffled laughter.

_What the-?_

The Kuro Neko whipped around; this time he was sure that it wasn't the dreaded sensei.

"Imai…" he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the amethyst-eyed inventor who was in a position that clearly suggested that she had been hiding in the bushes.

Imai Hotaru grinned evilly at him, one hand clutching a panda-shaped instrument.

"The Voice Translator: it can record any person's voice, and when used as speaker, can transform your normal voice into any voice it has recorded; can also translate spoken foreign languages correctly. Limited offer only, until stocks last."

Nogi Ruka emerged beside the trademark blackmailer, smiling sheepishly.

His sapphire orbs found his best friend's fiery ones.

"Ruka,"

Just as the fair-haired teen opened his mouth to apologize, Hotaru cut him off.

"Where did you bring Mikan?"

Her coldness was indeed comparable to Natsume's.

"For a walk," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

An endless stream of bullets from the Baka Cannon was Imai Hotaru's next contribution to the conversation.

Having been attacked by surprise, an endless stream of well-picked swearwords and curses flowed from Natsume's lips as he tried to get up.

"Nogi," Hotaru addressed the stunned teen by her side.

"I'm taking this baka to its room. You talk to that baka you call friend."

He watched apprehensively as the Ice Queen loaded the still sleeping Mikan into her duck scooter and flew away.

_Saying that Imai was worried is an understatement. _Ruka chuckled to himself as he refreshed yesterday in his mind.

_The inventor had been trembling silently as they headed back to the school for dinner after an unsuccessful search for the cheerful brunette and her partner._

_Her beautiful face was devoid of emotions, but it was evident that she was paler than usual._

_As the two stepped off the scooter, Hotaru stood still for a moment. The glow of the sunset illuminated her figure, raven hair dancing in the wind. _

_He caught a glimpse of her face. Tears had formed in her lavender eyes. Knowing how worried she was, Ruka silently clasped her delicate hand._

_She looked up at him in surprise, but he merely squeezed her hand comfortingly._

"_We'll find them."_

"Natsume," he called out tentatively to the boy.

The crimson-eyed fellow sighed and flopped down under the Sakura tree.

"Was it a mission?"

Natsume shook his head without looking at the blonde lad.

"Then where were you? The academy was infiltrated by the Organization last night. I assumed that the two of you were on a mission,"

"That baka went out in the middle of the night when I warned her not to. And she was the reason why those bastards from the AAO came," the fire caster drawled casually.

Ruka sat down beside his best friend and patted Usagi. Silence enveloped the two for several moments before the dark-haired teenager spoke once more.

"Ruka… I'm sorry,"

The animal lover furrowed his eyebrows at Natsume's apology.

"You're sorry for what, Natsume?"

The aforementioned gazed at the morning sky, careful to look at anything other than the cerulean orbs of Ruka.

"I can't let go of her…" he finally uttered after seconds of hesitation.

The boy beside him smiled serenely upon understanding what Natsume whispered.

"I already did," he simply stated.

Natsume faced him at last, face showing shock and confusion.

Ruka smirked upon seeing his reaction.

"Hey, that smirk's mine," Natsume informed him.

"It seems like we're getting each other's attitude," laughed the accused. His cold friend snickered in response.

When they finally quieted down, Natsume declared, "Polka-dot's better off with someone like you,"

Ruka sighed. "I already told you, I've let Sakura go,"

"Why?"

Warm crimson orbs met calm blue. "Natsume, you're always looking out for my happiness… And I found it in someone else. It's time you claim your shot at being happy,"

"And who's the unlucky girl who replaced Polka-dots in your heart?" teased Natsume.

Ruka blushed and immediately avert his face from Natsume's sight.

"A…Ah- It's um- it's ah…um-!"

Natsume smirked at seeing his friend's hesitance.

"It's that Imai, isn't it?"

"Ho-how- How d-did you-?!"

"You are an idiot," Natsume confirmed.

"And you're a coward,"

"Moron,"

Ruka grinned once more. "You sure have changed, Natsume,"

"So?" the flame caster replied casually.

"How 'bout a bet?"

"A bet on what?"

"First to confess gets… say, a thousand rabbits?"

Natsume smirked. "You're on. And speaking of change, I'll go change my clothes, okay?"

"See ya at breakfast then, Natsume,"

Natsume raised a hand in farewell and walked to the dormitories.

Ruka, however, slumped against the Sakura tree.

_Why did I think of such a bet?! How the hell am I going to confess to Imai? DARN!!_

* * *

Chii: I finally finished this chapter! Yahoo!

Comments? Suggestions? Click that little button at the bottom of the page and leave reviews!!! Arigato!


End file.
